


The Children's Agency of Station House 4

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: Just random stories of the children solving crimes together.





	1. Chapter 1

Here's another fanfic but it's based on William & Julia, George & Effie, Henry & Ruth children. Enjoy

…..

The year is the summer of 1917 and the children, Daniel age 12, Mary age 10, Maggie age 11, Rosie age 11 and Jack age also known as The Children of Station House #4 Detective Agency, an agency they formed only for children who lose or lost something.

(Daniel's P.O.V.)

Hi my name is Daniel William Murdoch; I am the eldest and only son of Detective William Murdoch & Doctor Julia Ogden.

I am 12 years old, have brown eyes and brown hair. I have a little sister named Mary Elizabeth Murdoch who's 10 years old.

I also have other family such as my aunt Ruby, but we haven't seen her in a year. My grandpa Harry who died when I was 2, who used to call me "Little Willy," because apparently, I am my dad's twin, but have my mom's smile and chin. Also dad always says I have my mom's mannerisms. I have an Uncle Jasper and an Aunt Daphne but we only see them once a year. I have cousins as well Georgina and Rudolphina who are both married and are doctors. I also have godparents my uncle George, my grandpa Thomas who are known as "co-godfathers" because my parents couldn't choose which one to be my godfather. I also have a "co-godmothers" my aunt Effie and my grandma Margaret.

Mary and I and our friends run a small detective agency called "The Children of Station House #4 Detective Agency."

We formed the agency because too many of our friends were getting into fights and losing things that were special to them. Also the police wouldn't do anything and just laugh it off.

(Mary's P.O.V.)

Hi my name is Mary Elizabeth Murdoch; I am the youngest and only daughter of Detective William Murdoch and Doctor Julia Ogden.

I am 10 years old and I am known by my parents as "the surprise baby," but who knows what that means. I have blue eyes and blonde hair like my mommy, and because of that my daddy calls me "little Julia" but I have more of my daddy's mannerisms.

For my other family members I have an aunt Ruby, an Uncle Jasper, an aunt Daphne and cousins named Georgina and Rudolphina. I had a grandpa Harry, who died, before I was born. I also have an older brother named Daniel, but me and our friends Maggie call him "Danny" to bug him. He's the bestest brother in the world and he's my best friend. I also have godparents my uncle George, my grandpa Thomas who are known as "co-godfathers" because my parents couldn't choose which one to be my godfather. I also have a "co-godmothers" my aunt Effie and my grandma Margaret.

Daniel and I also formed a children's detective agency with our friends.

(Maggie's P.O.V.)

Hello, I am Margaret "Maggie" Grace Crabtree; I am the oldest daughter of Constable George Crabtree & Effie Newsome Crabtree.

I am 11 years old, have red curly hair and brown eyes. I am named after my mother's grandma who passed away 13 years ago. I have 3 younger sisters Dorothy who's 9, Millie who's 6, and Emma who's 1 and apparently have another sibling on the way.. I also have godparents my Uncle William and Uncle Henry, and my Aunt Julia and my Aunt Ruth.

I run a children's detective agency with my best friend Daniel who I call "Danny" and my other friends.

(Rosie's P.O.V.)

Hello my name is Rosie Alfreda Higgins; I am the eldest daughter of Henry and Ruth Higgins Newsome.

I am 11 years old and have blonde hair, like my mommy and have brown eyes like my daddy. I have 4 sisters Rachel who's 9, Rapunzel who's 7, who my Uncle George still can't believe is named after a fairytale. Reba who's 4 and Regina who's 1. I have an Uncle Rupert of the Mimico Newsomes. I also had another Uncle named Roger who my mommy and Uncle Rupert still blame my Uncle William for his death, but I don't understand the whole story. I have godparent's parents my Uncle George, and my Aunt Effie.

I run a children's detective agency with my friends, who I consider to be more like siblings to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter, enjoy.

….

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and it was time to head to the detective agency. Mary was already, dressed in a light pink dress, and had her blonde hair in braids with pink ribbons in them.

She heads out the door, and shouts to Daniel, "Danny, come on"

"I'm coming"

Mary huff, "every Saturday morning" she says as she walks down the front door stairs and heads towards William, who's adjusting her bike.

"Thank you, again, daddy."

William gives her a side hug, "your welcome, sweetheart"

Danny runs out of the house, in trousers, white shirt and sweater, "ok, ready, let's go sis"

"Ok, you to be home, by 4:00, and Daniel, please don't ride fast"

"Ok dad, I promise"

"Good, have fun and solve crimes"

"Good bye, dad" they both said and biked off

They got to the agency, which was a tree house, they climbed the rope and did the secret knock.

"Come in," said Maggie

"Hi, Mag" said Mary

"Hi, Mags, anything on the checklist today and is Rosie here?"

Maggie showed him the checklist, "Rosie's late as well"

"See, sis, were not the only ones who were late"

Mary sticks her tongue out at him.

"So, Billy, on Simon Street, his dog is still missing, so will look into that. Holly, also on Simon Street, lost her favorite doll. Well that's not so bad for a day" said Daniel

"Oh" Maggie said and handed him another piece of paper, "and this"

Daniel looks at the list, "no, not again."

"What, Danny?" asked Mary

Then there was another knock on the door, which made Daniel jump, and knew it was Rosie.

"Danny?"

"Oh, that old Mrs. Hattie, on Simcoe Street"

"Not the cat, again" said Rosie

"Yes, Rosie"

"Can't that lady realize that cat doesn't like her?"

Daniel shakes his head, "Well, ladies, let's solving these mysteries."

The first mystery, they found Billy's dog, in his father's shed, with a litter of puppies.

"Oh, my goodness, puppies. I didn't know Marigold was pregnant"

"Well, that's one mystery solved gang, let's find the doll"

It was an hour later and they tracked the trail where Holly last seen her doll, which was in the park.

"Oh, there's my doll. Thank you, so much"

Daniel nodded, "well, now let's get the cat out of the tree"

They arrived at Mrs. Hattie's house, who was baby talking to her cat, "Mittens, come down to mommy"

Then she saw them, "about time you all arrive, get her down"

"Ok, Mrs. Hattie, Dan, give me a boost" said Mary

Daniel leaned down and lift her up to the tree, and began climbing higher and got the cat, but it was so scared, it ran down the tree and ran towards Mrs. Hattie"

"Mittens, oh my baby. Let's go in for some milk"

As Mary climbed down, Daniel asked her "Mrs. Hattie?"

"What?" in a grumpy voice

"Well, are you going to say something?"

"Oh, thanks, bye" and went into her house and slammed the door

Which made all of them wince

"Well, gang, that's all for the day and its 3:45" said Maggie as she looked at her pocket watch

"Mary, we need to head home"

"Yes, come on" and got onto their bikes, "see you later Maggie and Rosie," he said as he biked home.

When they got home, Daniel and Mary washed up and had a nice early dinner with William and Julia and told them about their day.

Julia just looked at her children, listened to their story, smiled and looked at William with glee in his smile, reached over and grabbed her hand and caressed it.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here's another one, enjoy.

…

It was a rainy afternoon, Daniel, Mary, Maggie and Rosie were finishing up a mystery. They were all wet and couldn't wait to get dried.

Daniel and Mary finally arrive home, and head inside, where William and Julia were waiting for them.

"Here, Mary, let mommy help you dry off" Julia said as she was drying her off and removing her clothes, when Julia noticed, Mary wasn't wearing her locket.

"Mary sweetheart, where is your locket?"

Mary feels around her neck, "nooo, it's gone." She says as she begins crying

Daniel approaches her "don't worry, Mary, we'll find it. When was the last time you had it?"

Just like her father she had a photogenic memory, she dazed out for a bit and it shows a flashback of her putting it on in the morning before heading out to the club house.

"It may be at the clubhouse"

"Ok, let's go to the go" said Daniel

"Wait you too, it's too wet out, we'll use your mother's automobile" said William

They get their dry clothes on and William drives them to their clubhouse. Daniel climbed up first, then Mary and try to open the door but it was locked.

"Who is it?"

"Maggie, it's us,"

"Do the knock"

They rolled their eyes and was about to do the knock, then remembered their father, "uh, dad, can you turn around?"

William laughed and looked the other way and did the knock, then the door opened, by Rosie.

"What are you both doing back here?" asked Daniel

"Oh, we went home to dry off, when we had a feeling to come back here to fine something." Said Rosie

"Something is missing, my locket"

"Oh, ok, let's look" said Maggie

They looked high and low and nothing, when Mary said, "wait" and she dazed out again and remembered running in the park, and she had it on.

"The park, it has to be at the park."

"Ok, let's go" said Daniel

William drove everyone to the park, and offered to help but they said no.

Mary went to the spot, she was running and followed the trail, but nothing, and she begins crying "it's gone"

"Mary, come on, think again" said Maggie

Mary then goes into the dazed mode again and remember they were following a trail from the park to the woods.

"The woods"

They go to the trail and walked along the path and looked down in the mud and that's when Mary saw it, "I found it" she picks it up and tries to clean it.

They all walked back to William and showed him the locket, "I found it, daddy"

"I see"

Mary gives him a hug, "thank you for giving me such a beautiful gift"

"Your welcome, sweetheart, but if you didn't find it, I would have boughten you another one"

Mary laughs, "not the locket, daddy, the photogenic memory"

"Ah, yes it's an amazing gift, now let's get you all home"


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another one for you. Enjoy.

….

It was a Friday afternoon, Daniel, Mary, Maggie and Rosie just solved today's mysteries, and heading home.

Daniel putting away the garbage from the sandwiches he brought from home, Mary was cleaning up the table, Rosie was packing up her bag when she noticed Maggie was beginning to panicky as she was going through her bag.

"Mag, what's wrong?"

"My pen, my lucky pen. The one daddy got me for Christmas is missing"

"Oh, where was the last time you saw it?"

"Did I just hear; you're missing your pen?" asked Daniel

"Yes, I remember the last time I had it was, when we were helping Timmy finds his baseball."

"Ok, so the park?" asked Rosie

"Yes, the park, let's go"

The whole gang headed to the park and looked everywhere, but no sign of the pen.

As they were looking, one of Maggie's neighbors was strolling along and asked them, "Miss Crabtree, what are you looking for?"

"Oh hi Mrs. Miller, my pen"

"Oh, that green, brownish one, that your father got for you?"

"Yes, I can't find it"

"Oh, I saw it."

"Where?"

"That young Timmy Hales, had it"

"What, well thank you"

"Guys, Timmy has it."

They headed to Timmy's house and saw him playing baseball in his yard, "oh, hi guys."

"Don't hi us, where is my pen?"

"What pen?"

Maggie grabs him by the neck, "don't play dumb with me, Mrs. Miller said she saw you with it"

"I swear that wasn't me. Maybe my cousin, Robbie"

"Robbie, of course similar features, plus Mrs. Miller's eyesight is terrible."

"Do you know where your cousin is?" asked Daniel

"He's at his house, down the road, at the red brick house"

"Thank you, Timmy and sorry for grabbing you."

"It's ok, your forgiven"

Maggie nodded and headed to Robbie's house and saw him playing with the pen.

"Robbie?"

He looks up, "Oh, no"

"Please give me back my pen"

"What makes you think this is yours?"

"My name is on it"

He looks at it, "darn it, but still finders' keepers"

"Yah, Yah, losers' weepers. But please, give me back my pen. My father gave me it as a gift"

Robbie was still thinking but noticed, Daniel was clutching his hand to give him a warning, while Mary and Rosie grabbed sticks, preparing to fight."

"Fine here" Robbie says as he hands the pen, "it's just, it's really cool pen, I love it a lot"

"Yes, it's a great pen. But maybe you will get one for your birthday or Christmas."

"Yeah, right. I only get an orange and socks for my birthday and Christmas. I always wanted a pen to write in a journal"

Maggie sympathized him and said "you never know"

2 weeks later, after Maggie asked Timmy what Robbie's birthday was, he left a gift on his door step. When Robbie opened it up, it was a brand-new pen, just for him.


End file.
